I'll Protect You
by Dangerous Passion
Summary: She loved him when she saw him at his worst. He loved her when she was broken. He's scared of hurting her. She's scared of losing him. But danger lurks closely, and it makes them wonder: Will stopping everything, giving in, and agreeing to never even give love a chance make things any better?
1. Cage Fight

**My first Degrassi story! Although, I've been a Degrassi fan for, what, two years now? Anyway, I love Drew and Katie together. So I figured one last story before I lose hope/interest in them forever. **

**I don't own Degrassi. This is the only disclaimer for this entire story.**

Drew continued to pound the face of the guy below him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and anger replaced fear.

That was why he couldn't stop. Once he stopped, the powerful, uncontrolled feeling would disappear, leaving him with nothing but fear, and dark memories.

Blood trickled out of the guy's nose, but that didn't stop the constant punch after punch harshly connecting with his sore face.

"Drew! Drew!" one voice brought him back to reality. He didn't hear the excited yells or the ref telling him "That's enough!"

All he heard was her.

She pulled him off of the stricken teenager, looking up at him.

"You shouldn't have come here. I told you that," Drew said in a low vioce.

"I had to," She replied, slightly breathless, but strong.

And then she was in his arms. Who was comforting who wasn't considered. Katie was was assuring him, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere. He was there, sturdy as a rock, as he apologized about her having to see that.

Neither used words, but somehow, in less than a second, they understood each other.

Then Drew noticed that his fight had attracted many thugs, and he put an arm around Katie, almost protectively, as he guided her out of the cage.

He didn't like the way gangsters were staring at a beautiful girl like her. He was the only thing protecting her right now.

Her face was buried in his bare chest.

That was good. He didn't want her to be scared. Of the thugs. Of this place. Of him.

They couldn't let go of each other. Clutching the other, they both slowly made it past Drew's car, before getting in and grasping each other's hand

Silence."I'm so sorry, Katie. I can't believe I let you see that. I can't believe you came. That place's dangerouse. It's my fault-"

"No, it's not," She whispered. "You told me not to come. And I don't regret anything."

"But those guys were staring at you like a piece of meat-"

"I'm not scared," murmured the redhead. "You make me feel so safe..."

"Why? I'm so... weak. And they're so big and tough."

"I trust you. You could protect me."

She squeezed his hand. He offered her a smile, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to get mad at those idiots with the googly eyes. Not while she was here.

Honestly? He hated that he was so violent sometimes. He hated that he was so vulnerable others.

She didn't notice. Instead, she just smiled back at him and settled into her seat.

He put the key in the ignition with his free hand, before leaving, not relaxing until the encouraging shouts of the fighters were completely gone.

**But things never die down at Degrassi, do they? Anyway, the two have a struggle ahead, and a dangerous fight for love. **

**Review please! I love getting reviews, and if there are enough, I'll update VERY soon! :)**

**~Dangerous Passion**


	2. Katie's Problem

**So, this chapter is a little longer. We've seen****Drew's problem, but what about his little girlfriend?**

Katie Matlin's life was seemingly perfect on the outside.

She was the class president, star soccer player, good student- just to scratch the surface.

But on the inside? Things weren't that perfect. Her parents were fighting, and she hated listening to it. She tried to get her sister, innocent little Maya, out of the house, but that just meant Katie was alone when she heard the yelling.

Her home life was a mess. Mr. and Mrs. Matlin were quiet when they weren't fighting. Breakfast usually consisted of her parents stiffly asking for someone to pass the juice. It was as if everything was hanging by a thread. They barely talked to their children anymore.

Katie slid her immaculate white comforter up, revealing the space between the underside of the bed and the floor.

There she saw what was called her Emergency Vodka.

She was usually careful about drinking, avoiding spiked punch at parties and politely refusing beer when offered. She came from a long line of alcoholics.

But sometimes it was just _so much_. She had to be absolutely perfect, and, in her own mind, she was nothing more than a giant mass of imperfections.

Katie opened the half-full bottle silently, before closing her eyes and swallowing the harsh liquid.

Throat aching, relief washed over her. She needed this.

With in a few more strong sips, the screams of the older Matlins seemed more distant. She focused on this wonderful, horrible, amazing feeling. The burning in her throat was oddly pleasing, her head was slightly fuzzy, and she felt invincible, but at peace.

"Hey, Katie, do you have my-" Maya burst in the room, before she froze, seeing her older sister.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Maya!" Katie stuffed the bottle under her bed. "I thought you were at Tony's. Tori's, whatever. This isn't what it looks like. It's not a big deal."

"_No_!" said Maya with surprising force. Tears started to well up in her blue eyes. "You can't! You'll kill yourself! You _can't_!"

"I'm... I'm not like Grandma."

That's when Katie realized: Maya knew. She knew that both of her grandparents on her mother's side had died from alcohal abuse. She knew that a single sip could lock you in forever, make you a slave to the drink.

Katie's eyes stung. Tears blurred her vision. Apologies started to pour from her lips.

She was sorry she was drinking. Sorry she was so weak. Sorry she was lying. Sorry she was a terrible big sister. Sorry she was such a pathetic loser.

Finally, stopping to take a breath, she blinked back the tears.

Maya was sitting down, staring at her sneakers, rocking back and forth slowly, as if gathering herself.

"I'm so, so sorry. I promise I'll try to stop. I swear."

At that, Maya looked up and gave her sister a small smile, but something was clear- there was no more ignoring the brokenness of the family, the tearing of the once happy home.

* * *

The next morning, Katie stood outside of Degrassi, before quickly spotting Drew. He smiled at her.

She smiled back, slightly ashamed.

What if she still smelled like booze? What if she was still drunk? What if she got sick right here, and threw up on the steps?

Drew was approaching her slowly.

"Hey," He whispered, smiling at her. "Thanks for saving me last night. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm so sorry."

"Stop," She whispered back. "You didn't scare me, Drew."

Then she shut him up the only way she knew how.

She kissed him. For a second, there was no reaction, and she was about to pull away. But then, to her relief, _he kissed her back_! It was as if the tension, the crushing, the everything melted, and gave way to bliss.

This was almost better than drinking.

But then there was a deep wolf whistle from behind. The couple turned to see who it came from.

Drew's jaw dropped, and he pulled Katie a little bit closer. She didn't know who this guy was, but he sure did.

"So, you got a new girlfriend, I see. And she's hot." The guy winked at her.

"What do you want?" Drew quesioned, his anger overcoming his fear. No way was this piece of scum going to even think about her like he was at the moment- anybody could see the rebel's imagination at work.

"That's not very nice, Andrew. I'm here to finish what I started, and maybe make a few friends on the way..." He let his eyes linger on Katie, before he left, just as fast as he'd come.

Drew took a deep breath. His worst fear had come true.

Vince was back in town.

**Dun dun dun! This was kind of angst-y, but soon it'll get more dramatic. Sorry if it was rushed! **

**Please review if you liked this, followed, or favorited! I love the support! **

**THIS ISN'T, IN ANY WAY, GLORIFYING DRINKING! **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	3. Hold Me Closer

**Eh. Fine, I'll continue. But only because I want to write something angsty! **

He's here. Vince.

Drew's mind kept on replaying the horrible, awful situation, as his hand held Katie's.

They were on the Degrassi nature trail. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, and bathed everything in a beautiful, simple, romantic light.

Just when his life was getting better- he had Katie, his grades were starting to rise, Adam's personal hell was even over.

While his thoughts raced, Katie glanced up at her boyfriend.

He'd been off since that morning, when his "old friend" had interrupted their kiss.

_Oh my God. He didn't want to kiss me! Oh my God! _

Katie's mind worked on overdrive. Did it matter that he'd kissed her back? That he laced his fingers in hers? That he had held her close?

Nope.

"Drew?" Katie finally asked, biting her pink lip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Drew."

"Nothing."

She gave him a look, and it was this pleading, curiouse look that Drew just couldn't ignore.

"Okay, okay," He reluctantly agreed. "Katie, that guy? He was Vince. The gangster who beat me."

He watched realization, and then fear, spring on to her face.

"But shouldn't he be in juvie or something? Simpson would never bring in anyone who would be dangerous!" She replied, before bursting out, "But he'll hurt you!"

Drew smiled slightly. "I can take care of myself, Katie. I'll train more. But I'll never let you get hurt. I swear to it."

Their lips met softly for a few brief seconds, before the bell rang.

* * *

Katie walked into Chemistry, beaming.

She was great, her life perfect. Well, besides the alcohol problem.

"Hey, gorgeous," said an unfamiliar voice. She turned- and saw the worst of them all. Vince. "What's up with you and Andy?"

She stared unhappily at him.

"Because you could do better," He whispered, grinning as he leaned in closer to touch her arm. "And I got a thing for redheads."

She immediatly flinched away from his touch.

"Personal space."

"Sure thing, doll. You'll come around eventually," Vince winked.

"Sorry, not interested," said a voice to Katie's left. A skinny arm locked in her own, before dragging her to her seat.

"Oh my gosh," She sighed. "Thanks so much, Mare. You're incredible."

"I wasn't going to let my best friend be trapped by some guy," Marisol said defiantly. "Plus, aren't you and Drew, like, soul mates or whatever?"

"Actually- we kissed!"

The girls excitedly started to talk about her crush.

* * *

Katie stared at her Emergency Vodka.

She wouldn't drink for Maya, for Drew, for herself.

But the bottle was almost finished. And Mrs. Matlin had a forgotten drink in the basement refrigerator. But she could finish this, right?

Maya was out. She didn't need to know.

So she swallowed.

**Not left on the best note. Please review for a super speedy update? Ha ha, I'm such a cheeseball. **

**~Dangerous Passion**


End file.
